The Call
by peridot moonlight
Summary: After listening to Lucas' rather unexpected and abrupt over the phone proposal is Peyton really ready to just jump the gun and get hitched? Takes place immediately after 5.18/6.01 when Lucas calls Peyton to meet up at the airport. Three-parter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I recently found this Leyton one-shot I wrote awhile back but never posted for some reason. Though I love Leyton and was happy that Peyton decided to meet up with Luke at the airport, I also thought it was kind of odd that she just forgave him so easily and everything between them was fine and dandy afterwards (Lucas was kind of a dick to her in many aspects that season). In my opinion she should have made him work for it a little lol, but then again we wouldn't have gotten all that fabulous Leyton fluff in season 6 if she had been a no show.

But anyway here's my take on it, enjoy!

* * *

" _Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"_

And that was it.

That was all he had said before the line went dead. And long after he had hung up Peyton still had the cell phone held up to her ear, practically frozen in place because she still couldn't believe what the hell had just happened.

Lucas hadn't waited for a reply. The answer would be in whether or not she showed up at the airport tonight.

Was he crazy? Had he completely lost it?

He had to be because honestly who does that? Just calls you out of the blue to elope, especially after the year they'd had. A year filled with longing looks, unresolved issues, unexpected declarations, heated arguments, and repeated betrayals.

There was still so much they needed to work out and he knew that, they both did. Yet here he was asking her to drop everything and hop on a plane with him.

Her heart was currently riding a rollercoaster of emotions. She was angry. She was sad. She was hurt. She was confused. She was scared. She was annoyed. Yet a small part of her was also excited, surprised and happy. And yes, she still loved him.

There was also the part about Lucas hating her. How she had ruined his life and he wished she had never come back. Peyton's response to that had been to stay up all night painting Cure lyrics over the river court. He might have hated her, but she loved him and she probably always would despite how much pain his harsh words had caused. He had already apologized for that of course, mere hours before, and she understood and forgave him, but the sting remained.

Peyton had spent the last three years dreaming over and over again about that night in that LA hotel room. The night she should have said yes, but had been too afraid to take that next step with him. And in that dream she always said yes, every single damn time.

So why was it so hard to say yes now? Why wasn't she racing back to the house she shared with Brooke to grab her passport and pack a bag?

Had he done this a few months before or hell even a year or two ago Peyton wouldn't have even hesitated. She wouldn't have questioned it. She would have said yes and eagerly rode off into the sunset with her man, the love of her life.

But that was then and this was now.

That was before he had said _yes_ to another woman.

At that church Lucas had stood up in front of all their friends and agreed to marry someone who wasn't her. If Lindsey hadn't made the choice to walk away Lucas would be married right now. Lindsey might have said no, but he had said yes. There was no arguing that simple fact.

Once upon a time she had been his first choice and now it just felt like she was the runner up contestant in Lucas' heart. She wasn't Lucas' first choice anymore and for Peyton that was a tough pill to swallow. Was she the rebound now? Then again she was the one who had said no the first time around, well technically she'd never said no just some day instead, but that was a debate she was dead tired of having to defend herself on. At the end of the day it didn't matter because she had long realized that she had made a huge mistake. She should have said yes and perhaps this was her punishment now.

Why hadn't Lucas just called her to come over to his place so that they could talk and work things out? If he wanted to be with her why go about it like this? It made the blonde feel incredibly insecure and conflicted. Did he really want to marry her or was it just some pathetic attempt to completely push Lindsey out of his system?

Did he still love Lindsey? He must have. There was no way he didn't. Even after she had left him at the altar Lucas still wanted her back. For the past few weeks he had done nothing but fight to win her back. And Peyton had to admit that it did kind of hurt.

He hadn't done that for her.

He hadn't fought for her or their relationship. When she hadn't said yes Lucas had just simply walked out of her life and never looked back. He had decided to move on with his life, _without_ her. And it made her angry that he hadn't fought for her and it made her even angrier that she hadn't fought to win him back either.

And in the end all those small little details held her back. Peyton didn't really know where she stood in his heart and that not knowing prevent her from moving all together. She never made it out of her office. She never made it home to pack. She never made it to the airport. Instead she sat at her desk for hours not knowing what to do next. Maybe it really was time to let Lucas go. If she truly didn't come first in his heart like he was in hers, then maybe she didn't want a place in his heart at all. Maybe it wasn't worth it no matter how much her heart ached for him. Everyone knows that being second best never feels quite as good as first place. She honestly didn't know if she could share a life with him with that kind of doubt in her head.

So she opted to stay behind and hide, and turned down his proposal for the second time by not meeting him at the airport. Lucas probably wouldn't talk to her after this, that much she knew. She had moved all the way back from LA for him, had quietly or really not so quietly yearned for him – because let's face it everyone knew she had come back for him – and now she had the nerve to say no. Again.

God she really was a bitch.

Peyton sat there in silence with a pen in her hand as she mindlessly traced it over a sheet of paper on her desk. The large metal door of her office screeched open halting her actions and forcing her to rip her eyes away from her drawing. Her face fell in shock. He was the last person she expected to see at her door, at least not this soon.

Lucas said nothing as he entered the room heading straight towards Peyton. The bag he had slung over his shoulder dropped to the floor with a loud thud as he made his way towards her. He looked flustered and out of breath. He must have ran over here the second he had parked his car outside. More noticeably he looked angry. And she really couldn't blame him, but hell she was upset with him too. That phone call was not the way to win her back. Lucas' approach had lacked consideration. It was a complete oversight on his part. A quick trip to Vegas wasn't the way to get their relationship back on track. How could he have expected it to be that easy?

When Lucas reached her desk, he leaned over it placing both his hands flat against the metal to balance his weight as he looked Peyton directly in the eyes. "You didn't come." He spoke rather bitterly. "And I want to know why." He wasn't requesting an explanation, he was demanding it. He needed to know why she insistently continued to mess with his head. Had she just not declared her love for him yet again with the words she had painted on the tarmac of the river court and then disclosing to him her dream of always saying yes to his proposal? What the fuck was wrong with her? He had just given her another shot and she had blown it. She might as well have had just spit in his face. It was the only thing missing from this trainwreck of relationship they shared.

Peyton fearfully stared into his eyes and swallowed hard. "You said yes." She said both softly and quietly.

Lucas frowned feeling lost. "Said yes to what?"

"I watched you stand up there and say yes to her." She spoke a little louder this time.

His face immediately fell.

"What am I supposed to do with that Luke?" The blonde shrugged sadly. "You ask me to marry you tonight and a few weeks ago you almost married someone else willingly. You weren't the one who walked away from Lindsey."

"Peyton. I…" He was stuck for words. Really what was there to say? It was the truth after all. He couldn't deny it.

"Where do we go from here?" Lucas finally spoke up. It was the only thing that he could come up with. The only real question that mattered at this point.

Peyton's eyes dropped back down to her desk as she began to fidget with her hands. "I don't know, maybe that's the whole point…maybe we don't."

Only time would tell.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

So since I posted this one-shot back in July I've gotten a lot of requests to make it a two-parter. Initially I had scrapped the idea just because I really had no clue how to expand on this without dragging the whole story down and so I left it at that. Recently however a couple of ideas popped up and thus this new chapter was formed. Also fair warning the last half of this heads into Rated M territory. I didn't originally plan on including some smut but the chapter ended up taking me there and I just rolled with it.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

" _I don't know, maybe that's the whole point…maybe we don't."_

 _If Lucas wasn't angry before, he was absolutely furious right now. "Are you fucking kidding me right now Peyton?! That's all you have to say?"_

 _"What else do you want me to say Lucas?"_

 _"Oh how about the fact that you only want me when I'm with someone else!" He spat out._

 _Peyton scoffed. "Oh that's rich coming from you considering you could never make up your damn mind in the first place. First me, then Brooke, then back to me, then Brooke again, then me, then Lindsey, and now me again." She mocked him._

 _"Well MAYBE if you had told me where you stood from the very start we could have avoided that whole mess." Lucas bit back. If she hadn't been so stubborn and scared he would have never fallen for her best friend back then._

 _She released a snort this time. "You didn't seem to mind considering how quickly you moved on to Brooke." He had some nerve._

 _"You rejected me Peyton." Lucas spoke as he pointed between them._

 _"Yea but you never fought for me. You never fought for us!" She accused. "But you fought for Brooke when she didn't want you. Twice. But when it came to us and things got too hard you just washed your hands clean from the situation and walked away every single time."_

 _"I asked you to marry me Peyton." He replied curtly. "And you said no. Twice now. Admit it, you like the idea of happily ever after, but you don't actually want to go through with it."_

Those last words had slapped her across the face hard and she ended up kicking him out of her office after that. A couple of months had gone by since the night of that altercation. But they'd had many more since then.

At first they avoided each other for awhile, well it was mostly Peyton that was doing the avoiding, but Tree Hill was a small town and it was kind of impossible for them not to cross paths considering they were a part of the same social circles. As much as Peyton hated to admit, she did miss Lucas and his friendship. She didn't want him completely out of her life. She had already experienced life without Lucas for three years after they'd broken up in LA and it wasn't something she was exactly eager to go through again.

So they decided to try to be friends again, but that proved to be easier said than done.

This is what would happen. They'd be getting along just fine (well as best as could be anyway), then eventually they would hit this roadblock regarding the status of their relationship (which nine out of ten times was instigated by Lucas because he clearly couldn't help himself) and then they'd argue and yell, accusing the other of being responsible for the demise of their failed relationship.

Oh but it didn't end there.

Because those heated arguments always ended up with them all over each other. He'd push her up against a door, a wall or a desk while they explored each other's mouths and then she'd eventually push him off before it could go any further. Then they'd go back to avoiding each other for a bit before restarting the cycle all over again. Rinse and repeat.

This week they were trying to be friends again, both wondering how long that would last before they end up making out again. The last time they were together in that situation Lucas had been bolder than usual and had managed to get a hand inside her jeans. She had let it linger there for a few seconds before shoving him off her body. He had been mad to say the least, loudly huffing as he stormed out of her office. Peyton hadn't seen him since. Lucas had left the next day to go on his book tour for his second book _The Comet_.

Yet another book of his that was so blatantly obviously about her.

* * *

It's early evening on a Thursday night when Lucas stepped through the doors of his mother's club. Tric was fairly crowded at this point, but it does nothing in preventing him from spotting her across the room. There she is, the love of his life, sitting by herself on one of the stools at the bar. She's dressed in her usual attire of skinny jeans, a fitted tank, and boots. He does notice however that she's wearing her hair different tonight. It's straighter than normal, loose golden waves cascading down her back and over her shoulders. He likes it, but he does loves her natural curls as well.

Chase appears right in front of Peyton from behind the bar. The bartender slides a drink in front of the blonde and leans over. Peyton leans in a little closer as well and Lucas can't help but frown as he observes the intimate exchange. She's smiling and laughing at whatever it is that Chase is telling her as his lips continue to hover over Peyton's left ear.

And Lucas doesn't like it. Not one bit.

At this point his eyes are burning a giant hole directly at the two. Moments later Peyton pulls back from Chase and tips her head up. Her eyes do a quick survey of the surrounding area and it doesn't take long before she locates him. It was like she could feel his eyes on her the whole time. Lucas nods and begins heading in her direction and she quickly turns around and downs her drink before his arrival. She looked up noticing that Chase is long gone and tending to another customer.

"Hey." Lucas greets just as she's setting the now empty glass back down on the bar.

"Hi." She greets him shyly while admiring how particularly handsome Lucas is looking tonight. The blonde quickly internally scolds herself, forcing herself to push those dangerous thoughts aside. She shouldn't be thinking about Lucas like that. They're still working on this whole being just friends again thing and letting her mind go to places it shouldn't does not help the situation. At this rate it'll be her hands down his pants by the end of the night this time if she doesn't get her act together. It's both funny and irritating how treacherous the mind can be sometimes.

"What are you even doing here?" Peyton questions when she realizes that he's not supposed to be here to being with. According to Haley his book tour was supposed to be three weeks long.

Lucas motions for Owen to pass him a beer. He takes a long sip from the bottle before facing Peyton again and sighs heavily. "It got canceled."

A small gasp escapes her lips as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Turn out the first week was pretty bad and they decided to cancel the rest of the appearances. The bookstores kept marketing it as a science fiction novel. Can you believe that shit? They could have at least read the fucking book jacket." He took another sip of his beer.

"Oh Luke I'm so sorry."

"I've been home for over a week." He admitted.

"You have?" She said in surprise and frowned. "I didn't know that." Was he still that upset with her for rejecting his advances the last time they were together?

"I didn't tell anyone. I was too embarrassed. Just been keeping to myself these last few days."

"Oh Luke..." Peyton placed a hand over his and squeezed it. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You have two published books. That's nothing to be ashamed about." She reassured him.

"Have you read it?" He wondered.

Peyton slowly nodded.

"Did you like it?"

She sighed, hesitating her reply. "I felt a lot of things while reading it to be honest. It's not easy Lucas, you know that."

Lucas silently looked away and nodded. Peyton's hand shot out, resting on his shoulder forcing him to meet her gaze once more. "But I thought it was beautiful. You'll sign a copy for me won't you?" She questioned, her words making him smile.

At that point Chase reappeared with another drink for Peyton. "Hey man." He greeted Lucas before moving towards the other side of the bar to deliver another drink.

Peyton took a small sip of the new drink Chase brought her and spit it out instantly. "Great guy, but boy does he suck at making drinks." Chase was always trying to come up with new drink recipes and they were never good. Making a face, Peyton pushed aside her drink.

Lucas slightly frowned. He had almost forgotten how cozy the pair had been only minutes before. "You two seemed... _close..._ before I got here." He stated while nodding over in Chase's direction. "Are you guys a thing or something?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What? Of course not, that's ridiculous."

"How so? After all I did see you guys kiss once." Lucas shot back.

Peyton chuckled. "That was only to make you and Brooke jealous." She confessed recalling how she and Chase had innocently kissed twice the night of Lucas and Lindsey's bachelor party when they had been comically set up on a blind double date with Brooke and Owen.

Lucas muttered something quietly under his breath causing the blonde to roll her eyes once more

"There's nothing going on between me and Chase okay? We're just friends Luke and also he's dating Mia now."

"Alright." Lucas said in acceptance yet there was still a jealous hint to his tone. "Have you had dinner yet?" It was nearing eight and he hoped she hadn't.

Peyton shook her head.

"Have dinner with me. Come over to my place and I'll cook us something." He quickly suggested. He didn't want to share her this evening with anyone, not at Tric and not at some restaurant either.

Peyton bit down on her lower lip. "I don't think that's a good idea Lucas." She says in a hesitant tone. "Let's just hang out here instead."

"We always hang out here. This is the only place I ever see you."

"That's not true. Sometimes you see me at Nathan and Haley's." She defended.

Lucas scoffed. "Okay sometimes Haley's, whatever, but never anywhere else, like your place for example." A few times he had randomly showed up at her place, under the pretense that Brooke needed help with something even though Brooke was nowhere to be found most of the time. Unfortunately for him Peyton was smarter than that and had never allowed him to cross past the front door during those times.

"I think neutral territory is best when it comes to our situation Lucas." Not that it had helped of course. They had already ended up making out half a dozen times so far inside her office at Tric. Who knew what else they'd end up doing if they actually hung out alone at either one of their respective houses.

Lucas lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Are you finally admitting that you just can't control yourself around me then?"

"I _have_ control." The blonde retorted. "You on the other hand..."

"Prove it then. Come over and have dinner with me." He challenged. "Unless you think you can't handle it." He playfully teased.

She narrowed her eyes at him. There was no way in hell she was backing down now with that smug look on his face. He wasn't going to win this one. "Oh game on buddy."

As soon as the words left her mouth they're practically halfway out the door as Lucas drags her out of the building and into his car before she can change her mind.

It doesn't go unnoticed on her part that he doesn't allow her to take her own car and follow him to his place.

* * *

Shit. She's drunk.

She's really drunk and she has no idea how she let this happen. Okay that's a lie because she's well aware of how this happened now that she's on her second bottle of wine. They had split the first bottle between them while Lucas was preparing dinner and during the actual meal. He had made this amazing bacon, basil and parmesan penne pasta dish that was to die for. After dinner they had cracked open a second bottle, but Peyton had pretty much consumed most of the wine in that bottle when Lucas had decided to switch over to the hard stuff. The amber liquid in his glass making her guess that he was probably consuming some type of whiskey.

As she slightly sways in her seat at the kitchen table Peyton can't help but think it had been a mistake to get this tipsy. She hadn't meant to, but the second she had stepped foot into Lucas' house the nerves had taken over and alcohol was the only thing in close proximity that could tame those nerves. Lucas was also pretty drunk she concluded after noticing the rosy hue in his cheeks. His face always turned slightly pinkish when he drank too much.

They had been flirting the entire night. It had been subtle at first, but it grew more obvious as the night wore on.

"What do you miss the most about being in a relationship?" Lucas questioned out of the blue.

Peyton gulped. "With you?" She squeaked in shock before returning her wine glass back to her lips to drink.

"In general."

"Sex." She blurted out before she could stop herself. Her hands went over her mouth immediately after.

Lucas busted out laughing.

"So not funny." Peyton huffed crossing her arms in front of her chest. She glared at him as he continued to laugh at her expense. Why in the hell did she have to go on and admit that out loud? She hadn't had sex in so long but she didn't need Lucas to know that. Then again it wasn't exactly that hard to figure out considering she hadn't dated anyone since moving back home.

"I miss the sex too." He said quietly after a long beat.

"With me or in general?"

Lucas grinned. "What do you think?"

The blonde said nothing and went rushing back to her glass of liquid courage. The air was getting thick in here.

"What's the worst sex you've ever had?" Now that they were on the topic of sex she was curious.

He laughed again. "Is that a serious question?"

"Absolutely." Peyton spoke confidently, however that confidence quickly faltered when she realized something. "Oh my god is it me? It's me isn't it? Did we have bad sex?!" She questioned looking absolutely horrified. In her opinion she had always thought the sex between them had been very good.

Lucas smirked in her direction clearly amused by the whole thing. "It wasn't with you." He revealed after torturing her with the suspense for at least a good long minute. "Frankly we never had enough sex to ever have bad sex."

Peyton's lips parted only to quickly close again. She had been ready to retort his statement, but it was kind of true. When they had finally gotten together senior year they had waited awhile before sleeping together, which wasn't until the night they had crashed the Honey Grove prom in Texas. They did have those amazing few weeks in between prom and graduation, but after that their relationship had turned long distance that whole year and during that time they were only able to see each other maybe three or four times before they broke up. So yea Lucas was technically right, their sex life had been limited. They did however have a lot of phone sex in-between visits. That counted right?

"Probably in the top five of my biggest regrets about our relationship."

"Not enough sex?" She said through a chuckle.

"Definitely not enough sex, but trust me babe we never had bad sex."

Her face instantly heated up. This really was starting to go down dangerous territory.

"On that note I think it's time for me to go..."

She watched Lucas chug the rest of his glass. "When we were together do you have any idea how badly I just wanted to throw you down and fuck your brains out?"

She was jumping in her seat. "What the hell?" Peyton look at him with wide eyes. It really was time for her to leave. Lucas looked like he was about to devour her right this second and she wasn't that far away from letting him do exactly just that. "On second thought don't answer that." She said quickly before standing up and gathering her purse and leather jacket.

"Peyton." Lucas was after her before she could reach the door. He spun her around and pushed her against it.

Her breathing quickened. "Lucas don't." She warned him. This was a mistake, coming here alone with him.

Lucas pressed himself against her. "Stay." He whispered in her ear.

Peyton kept still refusing to make any sudden movements that would encourage him to proceed. "No."

He pulled back from her ear to face her. "Why are you so freaked about what I said back there? You were my girlfriend at the time and I wanted to fuck you. Hard."

"You make it seem like we never had sex."

"You never really fucked me though."

"Would you stop saying it like that!" Peyton hissed in his face.

"Why?"

"Because you're being ridiculous right now. Of course we did, we had sex, but using that word just cheapens what we had. You and me, we made love, it was never just simply fucking." She spat out angrily.

"You misunderstand what I'm saying." Lucas brushed a few strands of hair off her face. "We did make love and that part was always amazing and beyond special, but there's nothing wrong with me wanting you in other ways too."

Peyton gulped as her chest rose heavily. His face was awfully close to hers at this point. Lucas had pressed his forehead against hers without permission. "In what other ways?" She managed to whisper out.

"Like I wanted to own you. I wanted to own your body. I wanted to fuck you until your legs gave out, they turned into jelly, and you were left a melted heap on the ground."

His response was low and oozed just the right amount of sex. That confession alone seemed to be more than enough to turn her legs into jelly, Peyton mused as she tried her best to hold her posture.

Lucas' lips grazed over hers so they weren't quite touching, but just enough so that she could feel the heat radiating off them. "That year we were long distance I missed you so much. I wanted you so badly. I'd imagine fucking you on every available surface and you'd keep begging me for more. You'd beg me to get you off over and over again. You'd wrap those long legs of yours around me tightly and let me come inside of you repeatedly." He paused to run the tip of his tongue across her lips. "I'd fuck you with my tongue, then my fingers, and then I'd bury my hard cock inside you and fuck you all over again. I'd fuck you so good that LA would have become a distinct memory and you would have willingly ran back home to me. That's what I meant when I said I wanted to fuck your brains out. Trust me baby you would have loved me fucking you just as much as when I made love to you." Lucas added huskily. "I would have owned every inch of you and would have still left you wanting more."

"Lucas." His name slipped past Peyton's lips in a low moan. The whole time he had been speaking her eyes had been shut and her mind was flooded with the imagery of them together like that. It was insanely hot, passionate, and raw. Maybe the man was on to something.

"Luke." She called out his name again. He still hadn't kissed her and it was driving her insane.

"Guess what Peyton?"

Peyton opened her eyes to look at him. "What?"

"I still want you like that. I'll bend you right over that kitchen table right now if you'd let me." Lucas whispered over her lips. "Remind you who you belong to."

Peyton shook her head as she was snapped back to reality. "I don't belong to anyone. Never have."

"Wrong."

She sighed shaking her head again. "I should go." She informed him speaking softly.

Lucas silenced her with a kiss. "Or you could just give in." He mumbled out. His lips moved down to her neck.

"I don't think so." Peyton replied although she made no move to stop him, instead she found herself desperately melting against Lucas' touches. Damn she was weak.

"You want me just as much as I want you admit it." His lips were back on hers and Peyton moaned against them.

She knew she had lost their bet the second his tongue pushed into her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. She was so lost in this moment that it wasn't until Lucas had his hand firmly pressed against her underwear that she became conscious of the fact that he managed to loosen her jeans and roll them down to her thighs.

Peyton broke away from the kiss and frowned at Lucas as he grinned widely. His fingers played against the already damp material of her panties. "You want me." He pressed a finger into her opening, the fabric of her underwear preventing him from getting very far.

She couldn't stop her hips from jerking against his hand. She hadn't been touched by anyone like this in so long and most of all she did miss the way he used to touch her. "Friends aren't supposed to do these kind of things." She panted.

"Who says friends aren't allowed to play from time to time?" He teased.

Was Lucas really suggesting a friends with benefits thing between them? Wow he really was drunk. "You know damn well that kind of arrangement never works out in the end."

"I beg to differ." He pressed his fingers into her a little further.

Well fuck it.

His hand was already down there and so Peyton gave in and eagerly nodded as she brought their lips back together. Tomorrow she would end up blaming this on the alcohol, but for now she was going to enjoy the ride Lucas was about to give her.

Lucas tugged her panties down in a flash wasting no time in pumping two of his fingers inside her aching walls. By the time he added a third, Peyton was already thrusting her hips against his hand encouraging him to go faster. She panted heavily and moaned against his face, while her nails dug into the back of his neck.

It was embarrassing how quickly she came. Lucas had swiped his thumb over her clit just once and she was done for. Her walls clenched around the fingers inside of her and she eagerly rode that wave of ecstasy. She rarely reached an orgasm this quickly, clearly she was backed up. She really did need to get laid properly.

Through hooded eyes Peyton watched Lucas retract his fingers and bringing one of them up to his mouth and past his lips to savor her. The sight had her snapping and squeezing her thighs together tightly. He smirked at her reaction, pressing himself right up against her. Right over her belly she could feel just how hard Lucas was as he moved to recapture her lips. She tasted a hint of herself on the tip of his tongue along with the faint taste of alcohol. Yep he had definitely been drinking whiskey earlier. The combination of the two left a sweet taste in her mouth.

While they kissed she felt his hands pull her underwear back in its place. Next he pulled up her jeans, zipped them up and finally buttoning them closed. It became clear to her now that they weren't going to have sex after all. Apparently he had changed his mind? It was kind of disappointing. The orgasm mere moments ago hadn't been, but she was sorely disappointed now that she wouldn't be getting anymore tonight. Had she known that she would have prolonged her release a little longer.

His lips then pulled back, but his face was still up close and personal. How she had missed looking into those deep baby blues of his.

"Lucas?" Peyton slightly confused. He hadn't uttered a word and his hands had suddenly slid down over her ass, pulling out her phone from the back pocket. She watched him play with her phone for a minute before passing it back, her confusion setting in deeper.

"It's getting late." He announced softly. "I'm too drunk to drive you home so I just got you an Uber, should be here in a minute."

"You want me to leave?" She said incredulously.

What. The. Fuck.

Lucas placed a kiss over her cheek. He then pressed his lips against her right ear. "If it was up to me you'd never go home again, but I don't think you're quite ready for that just yet."

His words left her a bit dazed. She was still confused at this sudden turn of events, not to mention highly annoyed as well. Wordlessly Peyton picked up her forgotten jacket and purse that had ended up on the floor sometime during this whole seduction technique Lucas had brought out this evening.

The sound of a car horn was heard signaling that Peyton's uber ride had arrived.

"Good night." And with that Lucas delivered one last kiss to the cheek and opened the door for Peyton, allowing her to step out and catch her ride.

* * *

After arriving home Peyton had gone to bed all horny and frustrated, but by the time morning came around she had decided that it was probably best that she hadn't fucked Lucas last night. She probably shouldn't have let him play inside her pants either, but she decided that this morning's hangover was punishment enough for her brief lapse.

It would not be happening again.

By noon she was finally able to drag herself into work still cranky, but jacked up on enough coffee to get her through the rest of the day. An hour later Lucas was walking through the doors with food in hand. In all honestly she was surprised to see him. After last night she figured they'd probably go back to their usual routine of avoiding each other for a few days before speaking again.

But here he was with lunch and strolling in like nothing. Like he hadn't just fucked her with his fingers up against his front door about twelve hours prior. She decided to roll with it and just follow his lead. Plus she was kind of hungry and she wasn't about to turn away free food.

"So how are you feeling?" Lucas asked after they had unpacked the food he brought on her desk.

"Hungover as fuck."

Lucas chuckled. "Same here."

"Thanks for feeding me. Again." Peyton thanked him before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "This definitely helps."

"Anytime." He smiled.

They ate their food in silence for a few minutes before Lucas spoke up again.

"You know I didn't just come to bring you food." He admitted.

Peyton nodded. "I figured as much."

"I just wanted to check in with you and see if we were okay. I was really drunk last night and we definitely crossed past the friendship line..."

"Apology accepted. Sure you said some crazy things last night, but let's just forget it." Peyton said quickly. The faster they could move past last night the better.

"Oh I wasn't apologizing." Lucas said bluntly.

Peyton eyed him suspiciously and frowned in disbelief. "Excuse you?"

"I'm not sorry for what I said last night. Sure I guess if I hadn't been drunk I probably wouldn't have said half the things I said out loud to begin with or at least I wouldn't have been as vulgar, but I'm not sorry it happened. I meant every single word I said Peyton. I want you. That part is never going to change. However if I made you uncomfortable or moved too fast then I do apologize for that. I don't want to lose you because of that, and if you're still dead set on this being just friends bullshit then so be it. I rather have that than nothing at all."

"So let me guess this straight..." Peyton began as her mind attempted to process all the information Lucas had just hurled at her. "You're okay with just being friends even though you still wanna fuck me?"

Lucas shrugged. "Correct."

"You were the one who sent me home last night." She bitterly reminded him.

He sighed. "That was a mistake that I regretted the second I let you leave the house, but I was trying to do the right thing there. We were both way too drunk."

"Yea well you probably should have thought of that before you stuffed your hand down my panties!" The blonde huffed.

Lucas gave her an amused look. "Are you mad that I touched you or that we didn't go through with having sex last night? Because it sounds like..."

"Shut up." Peyton replied quickly.

"Come over again tonight. I'll make it up to you."

Peyton snorted. "Ha so what you can take advantage of me again with your nasty talk? No thank you."

Lucas laughed. "No excessive drinking allowed this time, I promise. From now on I hand full control over to you. You set the pace. We can go as slow or as fast as you want Peyton."

"I'll even cut back on the nasty talk." He mockingly added.

"What if I have no interest in doing anything at all?" She challenged.

"Then we won't do anything. It's whatever you want."

Peyton blew out a breath. He was making it harder and harder for them to just stay friends.

"Will you come over tonight?" Lucas looked over at her with hopeful eyes. "I want you Peyton." He added softly. "You can deny it all you want but there's still something between us. We owe it to each other to see what that is."

She blew out another breath. She wouldn't waste her words denying something they both knew was true.

"Will you come over?" Lucas pressed again.

"No." Peyton said firmly.

Lucas looked absolutely deflated at the rejection, but then Peyton spoke up again.

"Can I come over now instead?"

* * *

Thoughts? Feels? Opinions? Do we want more? Please review!

I won't turn this story into a full-blown fic, but I will add a third chapter just to wrap things up. However don't expect that anytime soon. I have no idea yet where I would like to go from here, but I'm sure the mood and inspiration will strike eventually.

Thank you lovelies! Have a good night!


End file.
